


[podfic] a pox on all your machines

by loosebolt



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protectiveness, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt/pseuds/loosebolt
Summary: “You’re an expert at the challenging, though. I have handled—personally, mind you—three double-O agents, and not one of them has been the exasperation that you so continuously prove. You don’t think. Someone who doesn’t think doesn’t deserve hot water.”Or, the one where Q controls the universe with technology and Bond is trying to avoid complications (like falling for the voice in his head).(podfic version)
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	[podfic] a pox on all your machines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a pox on all your machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561709) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



**Listen:**  
  


_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/apoxonallyourmachines_00q) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [a pox on all your machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561709)

 **Author:** [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe)

 **Reader:** [loosebolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt)

 **Length:** 21:47

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jzqiwzc5g7dgelv/APoxOnAllYourMachines_00q.mp3/file) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to scioscribe for giving permission to record this podfic.  
> 


End file.
